Mission to Montevado
Initial Deployment Delta-One after their week leave following their mission to the Pirnah Badlands is assigned to investigate the city of Montevado and the seismic disturbances that have been taking place there. They are deployed to Montevado via King Raven, however en-route the Raven comes under fire from Seeders. The Raven pilot is killed in the attack and Jace takes the controls of the Raven as he is the only member of Delta-One with any prior experience. The Raven then takes another hit losing their landing gear. Jace then crash lands the Raven into an emergence hole killing all the locust emerging. Journey To Montevado After taking supplies from the Raven Delta-One continues to advance towards Montevado on foot. They soon come across a stranded named Jonboy who takes them to the Stranded settlement of "Fucked". Once here Delta-One barter for transport to Montevado. In return for transport Delta-One ambush a Locust squad who frequently attacked the settlement. Jace then spots a child called Lily with no parents, after arguing with Marcus he agrees to take her with them. After the battle Delta-One with Lily proceed towards Montevado in a Stranded Junker but they soon come under fire from locust drones. Delta-One disembarks from the Junker dispatching the drones quickly; however a Brumak soon appears over the nearest hill and starts bearing down upon Delta-One. Just as the Brumak reaches Delta Ones position Cole comes out of nowhere and fires a Boomshot at the Brumak distracting it, Cole then remounts the Centaur and joins the rest of Sigma-One. The Brumak gives chase to the Centaur, as it passes between two cliff faces the Brumak is tricked into firing and is crushed under both cliff faces ending the threat. Delta-One and Sigma-One then take the opportunity to catch up with Jace being introduced to Baird and Cole whilst Barrick discovers two abandoned COG bikes. They decide to ride to Montevado on the bikes and give Lily to Sigma-One to take back to Jacinto with them. Delta-One the travles to Montevado on the bikes. Battle of Montevado Once Delta-One arrives at Montevado the squad splits up with Marcus and Barrick taking the north side of town whilst Dom and Jace take the South side. Dom and Jace find a sign of life first when they discover a Stranded, he starts acting eraticly and asks the gears for help. This however attracts the attention of a group of Wretches who attack the stranded tearing him to shreds whilst Dom and Jace attempt to hold them off. Marcus and Barrick are then attacked by their own band of Wretches. Both groups soon disappear for unknown reasons, but it soon becomes apparent as Montevado begins to sink. Soon after the city has sunk Jace wakes to find himself crushed under a steel girder with the help of Dom he manages to lift it off of himself however they soon discover their Lancers are damaged beyond repair. Barrick and Marcus however survived the seiesmic activity with little damage except to Barricks armour. They start to move to re-group when Dom and Jace come under attack by Heartsuckers. With the help of Marcus and Barrick they manage to kill the leeches. Then seismic activity begins to occur, however it is not another earth quake but a Corpser opening a emergence hole, Blood mounts and other locust emerge. Delta-One comes under attack from the Locust forces instantly with the Locust trying to flank their position. Marcus soon orders Dom and Jace to retreat to higher ground as he knows they wont last much longer. Jace and Dom then start climbing the edge of the sinkhole to escape, they then come across a group of Stranded survivors including Lily's mother. Barrick then tells Marcus to go and leave him, Marcus refuses at first but Barrick charges into the Locust horde engaging them in hand to hand combat. Marcus retreats whilst the Locust kill Barrick. Marcus then climbs the sinkhole following in Jace and Doms footsteps, as Marcus reaches the top the area of ground Jace is standing on gives way and he falls back into the sinkhole. Jace is knocked out by the impact and comes round a few minutes after landing. Meanwhile King Ravens arive and start evacuating the Stranded. Jace soon finds himself confronted with a Beserker, he initially attempt to evade it; however he soon makes a mistake and the Beserker starts to rush his position. Marcus arrives on a grab ladder lowered from a King Raven, he tells Jace to jump off the edge to grab his hand while the beserker gives chase. Jace leaps and takes Marcus's hand and the Raven flew off whilst the Beserker ran blindly off the cliff face. Delta the proceeds to return to Jacinto with Stranded in tow. =References= Category:Battles Category:Locust Horde military victories Category:Events